To See From Another's Eyes
by Winged Element
Summary: Dante and Nero don't always get along, actually that was an understatement, the only thing that happened between them was fighting, so what happens when a couple devils decide they need to take a walk in each other's shoes? Rated for the awesome-ness that is D/N yaoi
1. A Fight Not to Forget

A/N: Hello all! I know that in my new story, I said that I might have yet another new tale today and well… yeah, I do, this idea has been bugging me for a while too so I've decided that screw waiting, I'm gonna type it! On another note, my dad sold my car today T.T it makes me so sad, it was my first car and it was a lime green VW bug, I loved my car, but I'm going off to college and have no use for it there and we've had to put a lot of money into it so my parents sold it and are probably going to get a different one for my brother. Now! Onto to story, you guys probably don't know me yet and really don't care about my personal life so I'll shut up about it XD

Disclaimer: Dante is my video game crush; if I owned him I wouldn't have destroyed him as Ninja Theory has done.

Random Quote that suits this story: Never criticize someone until you've walked a mile in their shoes- that way, when you do, you're a mile away… and you have their shoes.

A fight not to forget

"Come on kid, please?" Dante tried pulling the younger's headphones from his head. All he got was a slap and a glare. Nero had just returned from a very exhausting mission and now the elder was trying to beg him into going on another. Or rather, annoy him into going. The teen felt his brow twitch, was the man _trying _to get punched into the wall? Because the partial devil was close to doing just that. Dante poked him in the cheek again and Nero lost it.

"Fine! Just stop doing that!" he snapped and the half devil grinned, knowing that he'd won.

"Great, get your stuff kid, this is going to be one hell of a party." The teen groaned and winced as he pried himself off the couch, all he wanted to do was sleep… that's all he wanted… was that too much to ask for?

The whole journey Nero was pretty sure that he was going to explode as his hunting partner sang songs on the radio off key and prattled on about stupid and pointless things. After about an hour the teen had had enough, he was exhausted and annoyed.

"Shut up Dante! Just shut up!" The older slayer looked at him, startled at the partial devil's outburst but Nero wasn't done yet. "You are so freaking annoying! You just run your mouth because you're so full of yourself that you don't know when to shut up! You're a slob and probably the most annoying person that I ever encountered!" by the end of this the half devil's face had darkened.

"If you feel that way _kid_ why don't you just leave? It's not like I'm forcing you to stay." Dante said quietly, the lack of volume not taking away the mean edge that was in them. They both knew that the younger had nowhere else to go. After he and Kyrie had broken up, Fortuna had all but kicked him out, with little money and no job, Nero had come to Dante looking for help. It had taken a lot for him to swallow his pride and actually ask for the help but the elder had welcomed him with open arms, almost as though he'd been expecting the teen to show up on his doorstep.

Nero had no comeback for that and simply turned and looked out the window, he wasn't going to apologize for what he'd said; he'd meant every word of it. The rest of the trip passed in tense silence, neither slayer even looking at one another. Even upon arriving the two were silent as they collected their gear and headed out to confront the demons they'd been hired to slay.

The demons weren't hard to find. The twins were lounging in the branched of some trees, looking like they were having the time of their lives, both looked vaguely cat-like, multiple tails swishing over the branches. One looked up and gave a smirk, reminding Nero greatly of the Cheshire cat, so much so that he expected it to disappear any moment.

"Look sister," the smiling one purred, keeping eye contact with the slayers before him, its voice obviously male. "it seems we have company." The other looked over and smiled as well, the two mirror images of one another.

"It seems we do brother, why don't we give our guests a proper welcome?"

"Wait sister, am I wrong or is this the Son of Sparda and the one rumored to be his apprentice?"

"I am _not_ an apprentice of his!" Nero growled, he'd been resistant to coming on this mission to start with but hacking up some demons would be a good stress reliever. The twins had leaped from the tree and now began slinking up to them, their pawsteps nearly silent upon the mossy ground.

"Oh like I haven't seen you trying to pick up my devil arms kid." Dante sneered, it seemed like he was still angry. That took the younger a little off guard; the elder always seemed to shake things off right away, no matter how serious they were. I must've really hurt his feelings, Nero thought, then turned his attention back to the demons in front of them, now was no time to focus on that.

"It is indeed them, so sad though, to see ones who should be close fighting so fiercely." The she devil purred, the two shared a look and too late did the half devil notice the sparks flying in-between the twins' armored plates. As angry as he was, he wasn't about to let the younger get hurt on his watch.

"Nero look out!" he tackled the teen as the cat like demons bolted around, reminding the elder strongly of a Blitz, but unlike the thunder demon, these two never seemed to stop, Dante struggled to see the ghostly outline of each one as they sped around them, trapping them in.

"What the hell old man?! I can look after myself!" This ticked the elder off, the kid didn't realize how inexperienced he really was.

"Really? Cause it sure doesn't seem like…" The half devil never got to finish as the twins leapt right _through _the quarrelling slayers. Both collapsed instantly, Nero managed to hold on to consciousness long enough to hear the she devil say.

"It'll be good for them to have a walk in one another's shoes."

A/N: My first chapters lately have been getting me so excited :3

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	2. Remembering the Day Before

A/N: Hello again all! I should probably start getting ready for bed cause I've got my first college classes in the morning tomorrow (I'll be well into them by the time I post this, just watch) but I wanna write the next chapter of this pretty badly, *rubs hands together* let's get started shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Nero! That's a new one! I'm sorry I don't mention you more in my disclaimers Nero

Remembering the Day Before

Dante groaned upon waking, his head hurt really bad… what had happened last night? Had he gone to the bar or just drank at home and overdone it? Well he couldn't hear someone breathing beside him so it was safe to assume that there was no one in bed with him. Why couldn't he remember what had happened yesterday evening? He must be hung over, that must be the answer, it had to be, what else could he have done? The half devil groaned again, his voice sounding a bit odd, but that could just be his hangover. He felt his right up twitch and pulse oddly, so he blinked open his eyes, his vision blurry as he gazed out the window into the night time sky. What time was it? It had to be late night or very early morning so what on earth was the obnoxious glowing at the corner of his vision? The elder blinked, his vision clearing, seriously, what was that light? It seemed like Nero's Bringer, had the punk come in here to mess with him while he was sleeping? He wouldn't put it past the ungrateful brat; he rolled his eyes and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"I'm not your nanny kid; go find someone to comfort you from your nightmares." His voice still sounded a little funny but Dante still figured that it was his hangover messing with his head. When the light didn't move he rolled over irritatedly.

"Nero-!" he froze upon seeing that there was no one in the room. Startled and now curious, the elder looked to the source of the light and froze.

"What the hell…?"

-To See From Another's Eyes-

Nero woke up because he'd rolled over and whacked his hand on his nightstand. Without even opening his eyes he pulled it closer to his body and snuggled further into the covers. It was too late though, his mind had already decided that it was time to wake up and the partial devil opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the… _really _dark room. The teen had no problem seeing in the dark but he was accustomed to having the light of his Devil Bringer at the edge of his vision all the time, his head was throbbing lightly and he sighed, maybe that's why his Bringer was unusually dark, it did tend to react to the state of his body so if he was mildly hung over-though he couldn't remember drinking the night before- that would explain a lot. The younger slayer sat up and rubbed his face in both hands and then paused before removing the hands and looking at them.

Both were human and scale-less, then he reached for his chin and was startled to find rough, prickly stubble there. Nero was a little scared now as he jumped out of bed and dashed into the bathroom. The image that the mirror revealed to him refused to sink in, there was _no _way that he was in that egotistical, narcissistic man's body. _No freaking way._ He stood there, frozen in shock, Dante's face staring back at him. The younger was only there for a few moments before his hunting partner burst into the bathroom to join him, at least Nero assumed it was the old man, because it was his own body that stopped and stared at him with wide, shocked, blue eyes.

"…Nero?" he heard his own voice ask quietly. The teen couldn't do anything but nod, too startled to do otherwise. He could smell his own scent in the air, see his own body, feel his own demonic energy in the back of his mind; it was just too weird…

"Dante?" the younger asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah it's me kid, how did this happen?"

"I have no idea… I can't remember anything from yesterday afternoon."

"Me neither, and somehow I wake up in the body of a snotty teenager." Dante said, hoping to rile the younger up a little bit, lately the partial devil had been getting on his nerves with his cockiness and attitude, the teen was going to get hurt and he didn't want anyone else he cared about to be hurt, especially if it was due to simple overconfidence. He knew better than anyone what happened when you became too overconfident, you lost people, people that were important to you. So he dealt with it in the best way he could think of, rile the kid up, fight him, and take him down a few notches.

Nero growled at the insult, surprised at how low the noise was in his chest, it continued to unnerve him how different it was to be in someone else's body. He saw his own Bringer flash and Dante's eye-his eye- twitched.

"Is it always that demanding when you sense another demonic presence?" he asked, lifting the cursed limb up to glare at it.

"Mostly just yours, but yes."

"Does it _ever _stop glowing?" the now teenager complained

"No. Are you done making fun of my body?" the now larger male said irritated.

"Almost, I never realized how short you are, I hope you haven't hit your last growth spurt yet cause otherwise you're only going to be able to date Asian women."

"That's it!" Nero snapped, feeling adrenaline start pumping through his veins and the demonic energy he was in control of begin to stir… Actually it came to the forefront of his mind a lot faster than he was accustomed to, and with a lot more strength, the younger could feel himself on the verge of Triggering already and he hadn't done anything yet.

Dante's eyes widened as he realized that he had just provoked Nero when the teen didn't know how to control the strength of the elder's demonic instincts.

"Oh shit…" he muttered when the now half devil's eyes went from blue to bright, fiery crimson.

A/N: Now _that _is a good cliffie, this is really fun but a little harder than I expected, it's the whole pronoun thing, just like in my gender-bender one, it's confusing when suddenly I need to switch the pronouns around but not confuse you guys at the same time…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	3. Forgetting One's Strength

A/N: Yeah! I'm typing my fourth chapter of the day! Woot! I feel really, really accomplished even though you guys won't see this until Thursday but whatever! I feel awesome! I'm up a little later than I intended but whatever, chapter time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or the sexy half devil's that live there.

StawberryHollow: I'm working on it, just be patient, I must keep up with my other stories as well ;p I'm glad you like it though and thanks for the review!

Forgetting One's Strength

Nero growled again, feeling demonic strength roil through him, it was addictive and more powerful than his own, his own he could handle but this… this was insane. He could feel his hands turn to claws, something he'd felt only once before, and red sparks danced off his body.

"Kid… calm down…" Dante said, trying to get the younger to relax and let the energy slip away.

"Why should I?" the now elder asked, his voice dropping an octave or two into a low growl "I can totally kick your ass like this." He felt wings spread from his back and he twitched them experimentally along with the tail that slid down along his legs, with a vicious snarl he let the energy go, the rest of the Trigger completing in an instant.

Dante was now panicked; he tried to call out for Rebellion and belatedly realized that she wouldn't come to him. Shit, he thought to himself, ducking underneath Nero's wide swing and leaping out of the bathroom in the same motion. One thing he did notice right away is that the teen's body was a heck of a lot more agile than his own, and a ton more flexible. Nero roared and sprung after him, a manic grin on his face. The larger male grabbed his own ankle and sent Dante tumbling to the ground where he twisted around and tried to reach out with his Devil Bringer in an attempt to even out the fight. To the partial devil's horror, it didn't work; the red demon saw the look on his face and smirked.

"You know how long it took me to perfect that trick? There's no way that you'll be able to do it right off the bat."

"Playing dirty are we?" Dante grinned; he did know a few things about his own body that he could work to his advantage. He snagged Nero's tail as it swung overhead and pulled, _hard. _The half devil let out a roar of pain and it gave the teen just enough time to escape, he leapt over the railing to the office, landing a bit more awkwardly than intended. He heard the red devil getting to his feet and as a ditch effort tried Triggering, searching through the smaller male's mind for the spark that allowed him to Trigger in his own body. He found it and released it just in the nick of time as Nero came barreling down the stairs.

"Shit kid, this is all you've got?" Dante felt weak, at least in comparison to the power he was accustomed to in his own Trigger.

"Yeah, and you're going down." The elder grinned and went after his partner who managed to dodge a few times before the drain of the Trigger was too much and he had to let it go, when he did Nero pinned him to the closest wall. A flash from his arm and a cold presence near his fingertips made Dante reach out and grab hold of Cerberus, suffice to say the devil arm was not happy with being used by someone other than its master and immediately began to freeze the teen's hand.

Hearing his own voice cry out in pain drew Nero to his senses and he shoved the powerful demonic instincts back, feeling the Trigger ebb away.

"Dante?"

"Get it off!" the younger shouted, yanking at the ice that was beginning to crawl up his human arm.

"How?!" Nero panicked, fingers hesitating over the icy nunchaku.

"Tell it to… let me go…" the elder groped around in the foreign mind, Dante's way of sensing demonic presences was a little different from his own, he found it, and it sounded like an angry dog.

"_Let go of him." _He said it aloud, not quite sure how to communicate with the devil arm mentally. Thankfully it listened, the ice receded and Dante let out a sigh of relief, trying to rub warmth back into his hand. He then scratched the back of his head.

"I suppose we should start over." The partial devil said, feeling pretty embarrassed.

"Yeah…" Nero let go of the smaller male's shoulder's and headed over to the couch where he flopped into it gratefully.

"So… I'm in your body and you're in mine." Dante said, joining the elder slayer on the beat up cushions.

"Sure seems that way, how did this happen though?"

"Do you remember anything from yesterday evening?"

"No, do you?"

"No, I have a feeling if we found out, we'd have our answers."

"But how do we find out something that neither of us can remember?" the half devil asked looking down at his hands, it felt so weird to be without his Devil Bringer, his right arm felt almost… naked.

"I don't know, I say we figure that out in the morning." Dante followed Nero's gaze and then looked down at the hands _he _currently had. "This is kinda strange." He flexed the claws of the Devil Bringer, the light flickering a little.

"You get used to it." Nero said, already missing his own body.

"I'm sure, it's mostly the glow though, how do you sleep?" the teen asked, the half devil snorted.

"How do you sleep through half the day?"

"Touche, well, speaking of sleeping, I think we best get back what we can." Dante got to his feet and then stumbled, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he collapsed.

A/N: Yes, speaking of sleep, I should get some of that too… XD

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	4. Remembering the Issues of Being a Guy

A/N: Hey guys! S'up? I have currently just given up on a paper for Psych Perspective on Gender (it's not due till next week though…) and yeah so if anyone has any opinions on women in the field of engineering feel free to drop them in a review :p Anywho, I'm pretty sure I'm so tired that I just started hallucinating so if this chapter is extremely weird I apologize. XD

Disclaimer: Y'know I would even settle for owning DmC but I can't even get that far…

Remembering the Issues of Being a Guy

"Dante!" Nero yelled, rushing forward to help the other male who had collapsed in an unconscious pile on the floor. Upon checking him out he found that the teen was fine, just out cold, likely from exhausting himself, but that was just a guess on Nero's part.

"Idiot." He scoffed, hefting his own body into his arms and carrying him up the stairs and plopping the partial devil down into bed before heading off to his own.

"This just sucks…" the elder muttered, shaking his head and climbing into his own bed. "I hope it wears off in the morning." Nero shuffled around, uncomfortable for the longest time, before finally nodding off to sleep.

-To See From Another's Eyes-

Dante woke up fairly early, and was irritated, he'd been having the nicest dream… making out in the dark with someone who had the nicest lips and taste… but apparently his body had decided that he must be dragged from wonderful unconsciousness. He sighed and opened his eyes, then stretched leisurely… and noticed that he was still in Nero's body with a groan. And then noticed a little bit of his dream had followed him into the waking world.

With a wicked grin the teen slid his Devil Bringer down the partial devil's flat stomach and pushed navy blue boxers down over his hips. The younger let out a slightly louder than intended groan when he wrapped the hot and scaled fingers over his morning wood.

"Ooohhh Nero… how are you not doing this all the freakin time?" Dante moaned as he stroked himself. The friction and heat provided by the ribbed flesh was phenomenal, the younger didn't even bother imagining anything, just focused on the incredible sensations that came from the simple motion.

The teen finished himself off quickly and climbed out of bed to head for the shower, Nero wasn't awake yet and it was… he checked the clock in the hall, 9:45. The was weird usually Nero was the one up first… the thought broke off when Dante realized that _he _was now the one with the body that liked to wake up early. The partial devil figured that it would be at least noon before he even saw the other male. This gave him time to get around in peace at the very least… plus he could try and figure out how the hell Nero did that reach-y thing with his arm. Yeah, that sounded good.

-To See From Another's Eyes-

The half devil opened his eyes with a groan, he did _not _want to get up… just… didn't.

"Can sleep a few more minutes…" he mumbled before noticing the clock and then bolted upright.

"Seriously?! How the hell did I sleep this late?!" he leapt from bed, shuffling in Dante's closet for a minute before locating some clothes and dashing to the bathroom.

Five minutes later a very irritated Nero was walking down the stairs.

"Asshole! Why didn't you wake me up?" he snapped at Dante, who was staring perplexedly at a can that sat across the room.

"Huh?" he looked up from his intent inspection of the can.

"It's 1:00 in the afternoon! Why didn't you wake me up?" the elder snapped, a devious smirk fell upon the partial devil's lips. Oh this was the perfect time to tease Nero, plus Dante'd always wondered what he looked like when he blushed!

"But you just looked so cute sleeping; I couldn't bear the thought of waking you." He teased and just as he thought, he got to see his own cheeks turn a very bright red.

"Damn narcissist…" the half devil muttered, plopping back into the desk chair and trying to imitate the pose that he always saw the other male in.

"Outta the chair kid," Dante said "that's mine."

"Exactly." Nero grinned

"What do you mean 'exactly?' That's my chair!"

"Yes, and currently, I am you." With that the elder adjusted himself with a bemused smirk. Dante glared at him for a moment before returning to his task at hand.

"What're you doing?" Nero asked, watching as the teen kept looking between the can and his Devil Bringer. He had a pretty good guess as to what his partner was doing but just wanted to make sure.

"Trying to figure out how you do that… what do you call it…? Snatch?"

"Yeah, that's what it's called."

"How on earth do you do that?"

"It's like… throwing all the demonic energy in the Bringer at whatever you're trying to grab and then manipulating it once it's outside your arm."

"Wouldn't it just dissipate after striking the object?" Dante asked, whenever he put his demonic energy into his guns or Rebellion it dissipated once it struck what he'd been aiming for.

"Not really… it's hard to explain… it's not exactly the same as a Charge Shot. Try it." Nero watched, thoroughly amused as Dante tried to Snatch the can, only to get a few wisps of blue to swirl off his Devil Bringer. Several tries later a large projection reached out and hit the can.

"I did it!" Dante shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. And _this_ was how Trish found them.

A/N: I'm on the phone with my boyfriend so… yeah that's that!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	5. Forgetting Each Other's Mannerisms

A/N: Hello all! And welcome to my final chapter of the night! (Although you won't see this until Thursday…) Yup, one more and then I can finish getting ready for bed and sleep and get up early :( Stupid Chem exam… but better to have less sleep and be prepared than to have more sleep and not be prepared, five hours is plenty enough sleep anyway, especially when you use the magic that is coffee!

Disclaimer: I would be happy to own even a strand of Nero's hair, but no… I don't even have that much.

Sirena Lorely: Heck yeah he does! And yes, it is so classic Dante… Will they actually tell her? That is the question ;p Thanks for the review!

Forgetting Each Other's Mannerisms

"What did you do Nero?" The she devil asked, raising a shapely eyebrow. The elder only caught himself from automatically responding to his name, Dante looked at him, seeming slightly panicked and the half devil shot him a look that said 'lie your ass off or I'm going to beat you.'

"I uh, just made the can into the trash from here." Dante said, Trish stared at him for a moment before looking back to Nero.

"I came because I wanted to know if you wanted to join me for a mission, easy mission, mediocre pay but a bit more demons than I'm comfortable taking out myself." She explained nonchalantly.

"Yeah!" Nero said just as Dante said

"He can't!" the two glared at one another, the tension nearly palpable.

"It's alright, I'll go get Lady, I just thought I'd offer first, so don't say I didn't." she turned to leave throwing a "Have fun you two!" over her shoulder with a wink. After the door closed the glaring turned to verbal argument.

"What the hell Dante? Why couldn't I go on the mission?!"

"You're the one who wanted to keep this between us! There's no way in hell that you'd be able to keep up as me for an entire mission _in front of Trish_."

"I could too! It's not that hard, just be an asshole and a showoff."

"Oh you really think that that's all there is to being me?" the younger snapped with a small growl.

"Yeah, I really do." The half devil snapped back with a glare. Dante felt his Devil Bringer flickering dangerously.

"You really wanna try fighting me again?" Nero asked with a cocky smirk "Cause I can kick your ass again if you want." The teen sighed in defeat, that is… until an idea crossed his mind.

"Y'know…" he said, strolling casually forward. "There is something I can do to get back at you…"

"What is that…?" Nero felt wary now; he didn't like the look on the younger's face. By this time, Dante had reached the desk and in a lightning fast move, snagged Ivory off the wood and shot Nero, point blank, in the head.

"I'm starting to see why Lady does that so much…" he muttered, "It is really satisfying…" he then looked down to the gun in his hand, Ivory felt awkward and out of place, _wrong_ almost. It saddened him to know that in a foreign body, even his beloved guns felt out of place. At this point Nero groaned and sat back up, a murderous glare on his face along with the blood.

"That. Fucking. Hurt." He growled.

"Yes. Now you know how I feel when you do it to me." The teen said, a bemused smirk upon his lips. Nero glared for another moment before blinking; the younger's words sinking in.

"Oh." He said, wiping the blood from his forehead, and pulling the bullet from the skin as well.

"Oh is right." Dante said "Though I'm seeing where it can be fun, it was really gratifying to just be able to shoot you in the face."

"I'm going to ask you to please refrain from doing so." The elder said, wiggling his eyebrows as the skin knitted itself back together. He was accustomed to rapid healing but this was just ridiculous.

"On one condition."

"And what is that?"

"If you promise not to shoot me in the face after we get back to ourselves."

"Promise, though I can't speak for Lady."

"I know, no one can speak for that bitch." Dante grinned and just like that the tension had faded from the air. It was nerve-wracking to be in each other's bodies and the younger was amazed that they had only fought once.

"So…" he said, trying to move subjects.

"So?"

"So since we're pretending to be each other, does this mean I have to use Red Queen and Blue Rose and do your moves?"

"Uh…. I guess…. On one condition though!" Nero piped up, looking nervous.

"What is it?"

"Just be careful with them, they're my babies." At this, Dante had to laugh; he could very easily see himself saying the same exact thing with that exact expression.

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing at your request kid, it's just that I expect the same thing, I guess that's just something that we weapons lovers have in common."

"I guess it is." Nero blushed and Dante was treated to the odd sight of his own body swiping at his nose.

"So can I try her out? Red Queen?" the teen looked like a kid before Christmas, eyes alight with curiosity. It was Nero's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, as long as I can try Rebellion."

"That sounds fair." The two went to opposite sides of the room, each approaching a sword that was familiar, yet completely foreign at the same time.

A/N: Yeah, short chapter but I really feel like this is the best place to leave this off at, sorry if you guys feel shorted but I also want to get some sleep tonight… Zzzzz…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	6. Remembering One Another's Weapons

A/N: Hey guys… so I just took an online psych on gender quiz and it didn't tell me how I did and it's kinda freakin me out… that class in general is freakin me out cause I'm not doin so hot in it so I'm like a giant stressball right now… and I think that Ian is irritated at me for being so stressed… argh! It's one of those damn endless cycles! Alright, I'm gonna type this chapter before I drive myself insane, it's okay Leigh… just lose yourself in the amazing-ness that is the world of DMC… just relax and let the fanfiction work its magic…

Disclaimer: Urgh…. No…

Remembering a Different Weapon

Nero looked at the ornate handle of Rebellion, despite having seen the sword oodles of times, he couldn't actually say that he'd ever stopped to inspect the weapon. He was regretting it now, the hilt was detailed in a cool yet simplistic manner that the elder had to appreciate before reaching forward and grabbing the demonic blade. The half devil was surprised when he nearly banged himself in the head with it, he'd expected it to be easily twice or three times the weight that it was in his hand.

"Holy shit Dante! I didn't expect Rebellion to be so light! I think Red Queen is heavier than this…" he said in surprise, sighting down the smooth steel as he did so. Meanwhile, Dante was across the room testing out the complex weight of Red Queen in his left hand, while the teen could fight left handed and the body he was currently inhabiting _was _left handed, it still retained a certain amount of awkwardness just to hold the unfamiliar blade in his normally non-dominant arm. The weight of the fiery blade was unusual to say the least, the engine made it ever so slightly heavier on the sharp side of the blade, not enough to really change anything but enough that Dante noticed.

"She's light to you, if I were to try to pick her up right now… well she'd be a heck of a lot heavier. But that's mostly because your body's not as strong as mine."

"Hey!" Nero exclaimed, turning to glare at the younger.

"I'm just stating a fact, in your Bringer, it might feel about the same but you also have to remember, Rebellion is a devil arm, she reacts to your aura, so if some stranger tried to take her and run off… I don't even think that's possible." The half devil listened, nodding with understanding as Dante explained. That made sense, Nero often did forget that most of the weapons within Devil May Cry were in fact sentient beings and knew more or less what was going on around them.

"Queenie here is a hell of a lot more complicated than I first thought, and you designed all of this yourself kid?" The younger had sat down at this point and was inspecting the engine itself, fingers itching to take it apart and see how it worked, he'd resisted before because he knew how angry Nero would've been if he'd touched his weapons without permission, now he had permission but still… the teen wasn't sure if he could put it back together without help. Nero gave a smile of pride, his chest puffing up a little and looking more like Dante normally did.

"Yeah, I did, want to see how she works?"

"Hell yeah!" Dante scooted to the side and the elder joined him on the couch, screwdriver in hand and Rebellion balanced at his knee.

"But you have to promise me that you'll teach me how you do that thing where you throw Rebellion and call her back."

"Deal." The teen held Red Queen out, proffering the hilt to his partner who took it and his brows furrowed for a second before he pulled it into his lap.

"Weird isn't it?" Dante asked, referring the alien sensation of picking up a familiar yet not weapon.

"Yeah…" Nero said before bending over slightly and swiftly undoing several screws. Red Queen opened up in his hands, the hilt coming away and the injection system pulling out to reveal the actual engine nestled in the blade itself.

"Wow…" the teen couldn't help but mutter as he looked down into the engine that gave Nero more power to his swings and allowed him to light the sword ablaze. "How does it not overheat?" he asked, Nero pointed to the openings on the back of the blade.

"Most of the heat escapes here but I'm pretty sure this is also demonic steel so that probably helps too."

"You don't know if it is or not?"

"No, why? I may have built Red Queen and customized her but I'm no metal smith, I didn't forge the blade, the smith I went to knew I was gonna put an engine in her, plus he had the designs I gave him, but I didn't see the particular kind of metal used, I knew he'd know what was best."

"Huh… I thought you'd be the kind of guy to do it all yourself."

"I'm not stupid, I know when I'm way out of my depth, and I'd rather have quality craftsmanship on the metal than something weak just so I can claim to have built her out of scratch."

"That's true," Dante shrugged, looking back into the body of the blade. "so how does this all work, you gonna tell me?" he rubbed his hands together, a sensation that was a little disorienting with the teen's hands being two different textures.

"Well," the elder pointed in at the engine "obviously, the power from the engine is what helps to push the blade forward, to give a little more oomph to her blows, but the engine is also where the spark comes from to ignite the blade." The half devil showed his partner the tiny groove down the sharp edge. "This is where the ignitant flows when you pull the handle, then you just twist to rev then engine and tada! Fire!" he clicked the blade back together and demonstrated, the sword glowing a dull red.

"Doesn't it get hot?" Dante asked

"Not too bad," Nero shrugged "now how about that trick with Rebellion?"

A/N: I've always been fascinated by how the heck Red Queen works, and I've decided that after I get my engineering degree, if I can I'm going to attempt to make one! Probably not going to happen but you know what? A girl can dream! I don't know of many other girls that dream of building swords from video games but… whatever!

Till next time,

-Winged Element

Extra note: I'm soooooo sorry about the misupload! I _am _only human though and do make mistakes, I hope you can all forgive me! It's fixed now, so a few days late but here's the next chapter of To See From Another's Eyes!


	7. Forgetting a Step

A/N: So yay! I'm starting this a day early! Make my life easier! But this is gonna take way longer than normal cause I'm FaceTiming my boyfriend right now and he won't shut up about the bacon he's eating… *sweatdrop* So again, I'm sorry that I shorted you guys last week, as I said in Dude Looks Like a Lady, it was a rough week but I'm back now and can keep things up to your guys' standards.

Disclaimer: I don't think people at Capcom have dorks talking about bacon in their ear… (love you Ian if you're reading this 3)

Nari Fy Forsaken: I'm sorry, it was an honest mistake, I really did have the chapter already written ^.^; Yes! It's a fun story to write, I highly suggest! Thanks for the review!

Chargrilled39: That's okay, and I'm sorry, I'm only human (sadly), thanks anyway for the review!

Forgetting a Step

"Eager much kid?" Dante asked with a smirk, Nero grinned right back.

"I'm not the kid anymore _kid_." The teen's face fell as he realized that the half devil was right, if they had switched bodies then _he_ was the one who was the kid…

"Okay _old man_," he teased back at Nero, who's grin dropped from his face at the nickname "I'll show you the trick, but let's go outside, I'd prefer not to break anything in here." He got up, hefting Red Queen over his shoulder as he'd often seen his partner do and headed out the door, the elder slayer following close behind.

Once outside the two faced on another and Dante asked Nero

"You gonna be okay mirroring me?" Nero just looked at him flatly

"I've been mirroring people my entire life, I'm left handed, it's easier than watching a righty confuse themselves trying to flip flop stuff." Dante waved his hands in front of himself

"Okay, okay, sheesh, didn't know that was such a sore spot, I was just asking…" the teen muttered, dropping into a lower stance and flipping his grip on Red Queen. Nero rolled his eyes and imitated him, holding Rebellion almost parallel to his arm behind him.

"Anyway, what you do is focus your demonic energy into the blade and then throw it while focusing on your target, Rebellion will do the rest, when the enemy is gone she'll come back to you or if you need her back sooner you just call her back."

"Call her back?" the half devil echoed a confused expression on his face.

"It's like when you commanded Cerberus this morning, you just gotta use that connection, it's not that hard…" Dante said, as though the whole thing were obvious.

"For you, you've been communicating with devil arms your entire life, my first introduction to devil arms was Yamato the first time I Triggered." The elder huffed.

"Just try it; it's pretty similar to a charge shot." Nero sighed but got back into position, closing his eyes and sending demonic energy into the devil arm in his hand, he was continuously surprised at how _much_ power the elder had, it was almost overwhelming. He felt Rebellion heat up a little behind him, he then opened his eyes and focused on the burning barrel just to his left, swinging the powerful sword forward and fighting off the instinct to hold onto the blade, letting her fly right into the barrel. It was impressive to say the least, the demonic blade cut easily through the burning barrel, spinning around it again and again as though magnetized to it. Nero mentally floundered for a moment before he located the bright fiery pulse that was Rebellion and nudged at it. He didn't have to do much more, the devil arm seemed to realize what he wanted and came spiraling back at him so quickly that it was only his quick reflexes that saved him from being decapitated.

"That was pretty good for your first try." Dante said from behind him, Nero looked to his partner.

"I was wondering," he said, looking at blade in his hand "I know you can speak with your devil arms, have you ever spoken with Rebellion?"

"Very rarely, that girl is over two millennia old."

"Seriously?!" the elder looked down at the steel in surprise.

"She's still got a lot of fight left in her too." The teen said with a grin then looked at Red Queen.

"You said that this was demonic steel right?"

"Yeah, why?" the half devil asked, about to crouch down and try the move again.

"Have you ever tried doing this with Red Queen." Nero paused, looking startled.

"No… I guess I just never thought about it, I mean, Red Queen isn't a devil arm, she doesn't have a mind of her own like your blade does, it's not like I can just call it back."

"No but you could certainly shoot your demonic energy off the blade, it's the same concept just don't throw the sword." The teen paused, looking at the engine powered blade before putting it on his back and revving up the exceed system, a wicked grin on his face. He then closed his eyes.

"You seriously trying that?" Nero asked, standing upright to watch, curious if his body could perform some of Dante's signature tricks.

"Yeah, now shh, it's harder to focus your demonic energy." The partial devil said, brows crinkled, before he opened them and looked at the slayer in front of him.

"How on earth do you use your demonic energy so much, it seems like you'd run out and collapse of exhaustion."

"Well for one, I'm not as reckless with it as you are, two, it's different than yours."

"No, really?" Dante said with a smirk

"Yeah." Nero deadpanned back at him "Yours is… more like electric, y'know? Mine's like… uh… fiery I guess? Controlling it is different." The elder scratched his head, trying to put something so abstract to words was extremely difficult. Dante's eyes brightened a little though

"That does make more sense, okay…" he took a stance once more, closing his eyes, and Nero watched as his Red Queen, glowing bright with her exceed system, began to streak with translucent blue flames, much like his Bringer would when he put power into it. Dante opened his eyes and struck forward, a bright slash of flames and energy shooting out and striking the alley wall, leaving a solid crack and burn in its place. Both males stared at it before turning to each other.

"That… was awesome!" Nero grinned and Dante nodded, looking as though he'd just won a marathon.

A/N: Okay, awkward place to stop, I know but it's the best I've got, I promise we'll get to the juicy emotional stuff soon, I'm just having a lot of fun messing around with the technicalities of their weapons, plus, the connection between devil arm and master is never really touched on so I'm having fun with that too :p

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	8. Remembering Techniques

A/N: Okay, I'm seriously starting to feel a little worn out… this is the fifth chapter I've typed today… but on the plus side it's the last one I need to type and afterwards I get to go eat dinner with my buddies and then we're gonna go see Despicable Me 2 at 9 :3 I'm so excited! It's a great way to spend my evening, especially because I've got no homework! Again, by the way, I didn't mention this in Family of Happenstance or Neko!Nero! But I likely won't be posting the week that these go up and idk about the week after, the first weekend of November is Youmacon and I've gotta pull the last bits of my cosplay together and EEEEIIII! I'm so excited for it! I'm going to be part of a DMC cosplay group (I'm gonna be Trish) and the guy we have cosplaying Dante literally looks like he stepped out of DMC3 I'll try and post up cosplay pics on deviantart!

Disclaimer: Alas I make no profit off this other than the happiness I get from reviews and my lovely readers.

Remembering Techniques

"Do you think I could do anything that I normally do, in your body?" Nero asked the younger excitedly. Dante just shrugged

"I have no idea." He said "What do you do that I don't?"

"Hey!" the elder grouched

"I'm just saying, I mean, I _am_ older." The partial devil said, "So honestly, what do you do that I don't?" Nero said nothing simply pointed at his Devil Bringer, Dante looked at it.

"And how on earth do plan to do anything that you do with your Bringer in my body, it's not like I have one or anything."

"Can you Trigger like half way or something? Because I _bet _you I can do it."

"I dunno, I've never needed to." Nero simply huffed at this and mentally pulled at Dante's _massive_ pool of demonic energy. It swirled out easily enough, but much too fast and Nero closed his eyes to concentrate better, he put the sensation to the mental image of a pool of lava, it was a trick he'd used when he was first beginning to accept and experiment with his Devil Bringer and it worked really well. After struggling for a few minutes, he'd managed to pull out a good portion of energy and also kept the rest from leaping up, there was a strange prickling on his skin and he opened his eyes to see rough hide on his arms, the half devil grinned and turned to the younger.

"See, told you I could do it." He said smugly, crossing his arms and losing just enough of his concentration that he finished Triggering with a flash of light. "Dammit!" he shouted as Dante burst into loud laughter.

"You're not gonna get it kid…" he laughed

"I told you, I'm not the kid anymore, you are." The half devil grouched, Detriggering with another flash and a huff.

"Yeah, yeah, I have wondered though, how did your arm get _stuck_ like this? I mean I'd understand if you couldn't hold a Trigger as long or it wasn't a complete Trigger but it's _stuck_ like this… I just don't understand…"

"Did I ever tell you how I got it?" Nero asked quietly, Dante looked at him, startled.

"Got it? You weren't born with it?"

"No? Why'd you think that?"

"I just assumed as part demon you were born with it, I don't know… How did you get it then?" he asked, leaning up against the alley wall.

"Let's go back inside, I'll tell you in there." The elder said, gesturing with his head in the direction of the shop. Dante shrugged but followed willingly enough.

Once back inside and settled on the couch with a couple beers, Nero began his recounting of the not so pleasant experience of when his Devil Bringer had first appeared.

"So I was on a mission, bringing Kyrie back through some slightly more infested woods, they'd been worse than usual but the main bridge was out so there wasn't any other option…

-To See From Another's Eyes-

"At least it's a good day to be outside." Kyrie smiled at him and Nero felt the urge to huff, but smiled back, she didn't have to carry anything… She seemed to catch onto the idea that he was in a foul mood and turned to start making conversation with one of the other guards. They were about halfway through the forest when the teen felt a prickle at the base of his skull. He didn't know why he could _sense_ demons but he'd never questioned it, it'd always saved his skin before. He turned in the direction of the sensation and yelled out.

"Derek! Get down!" Derek was smart enough to act and luckily was fast enough, if he'd been just a second later he would've lost his head as a scarecrow leapt out of the trees. Many of the other guards weren't so lucky as more demons leapt out of the woodwork. Nero did what he did best, pulled his sword from his back and began killing the monsters that had dared to attack him.

"Kyrie! Run!" he shouted, turning back when the demons closest to him were slain only to see that she'd been closed in by a handful of the creatures.

"Nero!" she yelled as he began rushing toward her, he wasn't going to make it…

"Kyrie!" he forced his legs to move faster, taking a massive leap to stand in front of her, shielding the songstress with sword and body before taking out the demons in a bloody haze.

-To See From Another's Eyes-

"That night when I got home, my arm started throbbing, I didn't think anything of it at first but in a few hours when it started turning blue and red, I started to get scared, I wasn't truly aware of my demonic heritage until my arm started _really_ changing, I mean, I knew I was different from everyone else but I didn't know I was part demon… by the time morning came around it looked like it does now…" Nero finished, Dante sat, inspecting the Devil Bringer and flexing his claws before looking back up at the elder.

"I didn't realize you didn't know…"

A/N: Whew! Five chapters in one day… I think that's got to be some sort of record… I think I'm gonna nap until the movie…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	9. Forgetting Past Mistakes

A/N: Hello everyone, once again I'm back, cause yeah, I post stuff like every day… Thanks to everyone who follows me in other stuff and how supportive you've all been, I wanna give a special shout out to Shadowed Roses (and Jimli but I know she doesn't read this fic…). I _will _get back to all of the reviews eventually… my brain just kinda hurts right now cause on top of everything else, I think I'm getting sick… fan-fucking-tastic… yup, I'm being kind of pessimistic right now, sorry 'bout that. On the plus side I sat down and played through _half_ of DMC4 last night, _half in one sitting_. Yeah… I think I've played that game too many times… especially because as the characters were talking I was mouthing the lines along with them… too many times.

Disclaimer: I can play them but I can't own them, how is that fair?

Forgetting Past Mistakes

"What do you mean you didn't realize that I didn't know?" Nero asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I didn't realize that you didn't know about your own demonic heritage until."

"Well, I mean, I know about it now so…"

"But that's not really the same," Dante interrupted "It's _got _to be harder to accept because of the fact that you didn't learn about it until later on in life. Verge and I had a hard enough time coming to grips with it and we knew from the time that we could understand that we were different from everyone else."

"I don't know, it never seemed to make a difference to me, I mean, yeah, it was really tough at first but I've pretty much accepted it now."

"Pretty much?" the younger asked with a raised brow. "Pretty much isn't the same as actually accepting that part of you isn't human and never will be, that's like saying that you pretty much are okay with being left handed, but sometimes you are still creeped out by the fact that you use the opposite hand than everyone else."

"That's different…" the half devil started before he was interrupted again.

"It's really not," Dante said "it's something that you're born with, just like you demonic blood."

"Well I'm sorry that I was an orphan." Nero snapped with a huff

"You were an orphan?" the teen asked, startled by this revelation, he and Nero had far more in common than he'd originally realized.

"I still am, that hasn't magically changed." The elder's tone was still irritated as he crossed his arms and glared into his own eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was the only response he got, Dante's eyes were downcast as though he was remembering something painful.

"It's okay, it's not like I ever got to meet my parents anyway…" he said with a shrug, the slight wince that the younger gave didn't escape him and he turned to face his partner more.

"Are you okay?" he asked, Dante looked up at him, sadness in his eyes.

"You're one of the lucky ones." He said

"Huh?"

"You didn't know your parents, didn't have to live through the pain of losing them, didn't have to watch your mother get brutally murdered in front of your young eyes…" the teen trailed off with a sigh before taking a deep breath and that arrogant, happy go lucky mask was back in place. "Sorry, didn't mean to go off there, I think I'm gonna blame your teenage moodiness." He said with a grin, Nero wasn't buying it though.

"Uh-huh, right, that's not gonna fly tough guy, you're going to talk…" Dante heaved a massive sigh.

"Lady and Trish never told you any of my backstory?"

"I don't think they thought it was theirs to tell." Nero responded smoothly, his partner just sighed again.

"You might want to make yourself comfortable, my tale is a long one…" the half devil's only response was to lean back on the cushions and fold his arms.

-To See From Another's Eyes-

By the time Dante finished, the elder was sitting on the edge of the couch again, looking at him with complete fascination in his eyes.

"You really went head to head with Mundus?" Nero asked, eyes wide.

"I really did, and won too." Dante gave a slightly out of character bashful smile.

"Wow…" the larger male leaned back again, contemplating. "You make my story look pretty weak…" he gave the teen a grin to which the other chuckled.

"You've just had less time to grow your own legend, I'm sure you will, don't worry about that. Now, are you satisfied? Can we be done telling stories?" Nero laughed at this

"Yeah, we can be done telling stories, we ordering dinner or what?"

"Sounds great to me." The two stood, most of the awkwardness had faded out of their steps, both becoming more and more accustomed to the other's bodies, Nero rubbed both palms together, still unable to get used to the lack of scales on one of them.

"This just feels weird…" he mumbled, Dante looked back after putting the phone down.

"What does?"

"I feel… lopsided…" the elder explained, looking between Dante's calloused, human hands.

"Hahaha, kid, _you're _the one who's lopsided, I'm sorry that not all of us have demonic limbs hanging around, though this thing has some great benefits…" the teen gave a slightly lecherous grin, Nero just looked blankly at him.

"What?" he asked as the younger continued to grin at him, when the half devil still didn't get it Dante just huffed.

"It's great… y'know, it's warmer, it's got scales, makes it more textured y'know…" Nero's eyes widened with realization.

"You pervert! What the hell have you been doing in my body?!" Dante just snickered before taking off, trying to dodge the enraged half devil.

A/N: Sorry about this being a lot of filler stuff, I'm treading water right now while I figure out where exactly I'm going with all of this one, I hope the topics being discussed aren't too boring for you guys. I didn't really want to type out all of Dante telling his story in this… it's a tad long XD I _do _intend to tackle the project of writing out _my _interpretation of the entire DMC storyline one day though :) It'll be a _huge _project but one that I'll enjoy immensely, thanks so much for reading!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


End file.
